The Anticonvulsant Drug Development (ADD) Program will host a symposium entitled Therapy Development in the Era of Team Science and Big Data: What Will the Future Bring to the Patient with Epilepsy? This symposium will be held from May 17th, 2015 - May 20th, 2015 in Park City, UT and will be open to the public. Despite FDA approval of over 16 anticonvulsant drugs in the last two decades, nearly 1/3 of all patients with epilepsy fail to achieve full seizure control. In addition, it is currently not possible to prvent the development of epilepsy in patients at high risk following a CNS insult. Therefore, there is an acute need for more effective therapies for the patient with intractable epilepsy and for persons at risk. The goal of the symposium is to explore how innovative breakthroughs in basic science can be leveraged by public, federal, and private partnerships to rapidly develop new treatments for the patient with epilepsy. A creative conference structure, ample discussion time, and inclusion of junior investigators in all aspects of the meeting will insure that new knowledge, new collaborations, and new insight into state of the art therapy development will be significant outcomes of the symposium. This application requests funds to partially support travel for the invited faculty and junior investigators and to provide funds for conference services, printing, and audio-visual technologies.